Layla's Been Transferred
by jwhaler82
Summary: Layla has been transferred to Hero class. It's an amazing honor, but will she accept the call? Please R&R.


A/N: This is just a brief and somewhat humorous story about Layla transferring into Hero class. Will she accept the calling? Please read and review. Thanks.

* * *

The bell rang. The sidekicks quickly took their seats as Mr. Boy walked into the room. As he always did, he set his briefcase on the desk and turned to the class.

"Good morning, class," he said in his usual depressed voice.

"Good morning, Mr. Boy!" the class responded.

"Before we get started, I've got some good news. Layla, will you please come up here?"

Layla wasn't sure why, but she was a little surprised to have her name called. She got up and walked up to Mr. Boy's desk. Mr. Boy reached into his briefcase and pulled out a set of papers.

"Layla," he said, proudly, "Apparently, someone was very impressed with your performance at Homecoming. Although it disappoints me that I will not be teaching you anymore, it pleases me that you will be moving on to better things."

He handed Layla the papers, which included her new class schedule and notes of what she'd need for her new classes.

"Congratulations, Layla," Mr. Boy announced, " You're being transferred to Hero class."

The whole class began to applaud; among the loudest were her friends, Ethan, Magenta, and Zach.

"Way to go, Layla!" shouted Magenta.

Layla smiled. "Mr. Boy," she said, "This is such an honor."

"You're welcome, Layla."

"I'm sure you'll thank Principal Powers for me, and let her know that I'm just going to stay where I am." The applause immediately died away. Mr. Boy gasped and fainted. No one rushed to help him. This sort of thing was common for Mr. Boy.

"What?!" shouted Zach.

"Layla, you can't be serious!" added Ethan.

"I'm a sidekick," Layla said to everyone, "I belong here with the sidekicks."

"Are you sure about this, Layla?" said Mr. Boy, who had finally gotten to his feet, although he was still panting. "You'd be passing up some incredible opportunities."

"I've never been more sure of anything," Layla said, contently. "This is where I belong."

"Very well," Mr. Boy sighed, "Take your seat, and lets get started."

* * *

Lunch was a bit unsettling. As Layla tried to eat her steamed vegetables, her friends tried to force-feed her a side of steaming, hot guilt.

"You passed up Hero class?" Will exclaimed. "Are you insane?"

"You must be crazy," said Warren, "You're the first person I've ever met who didn't want to be in Hero class."

"Don't you realize the opportunities you're passing up?" asked Lisa Freeze, Warren's girlfriend.

"Geez, everybody's trying to get out of Sidekick class, and Layla's the only one who's trying to stay in," piped Zach.

"No offense to Mr. Boy," said Magenta, "although I think even he'd agree with me, why would anyone want to stay cooped up in Sidekick class?"

"Hey, hey," Ethan exclaimed, bringing everyone to order, "This is a free country, and Layla is an independent young woman, and if she wants to stay in Sidekick class, it's entirely her decision."

Layla smiled, grateful for Ethan's support.

"Even though I think it's crazy, too," he added.

Layla frowned. With her spork in hand, she pounded hard against the table.

"Listen, all of you!" she shouted, "Ethan's right! It's my choice, and I choose to stay in Sidekick class! It's where I belong!"

"But why?" argued Will, "For the love of Godzilla, why won't you even consider it?"

"You already know why," she replied.

Will sighed. "Right. Hero class can give you a big head, you don't use your powers unless you have to, and Power Placement is fascist."

"That's right," Layla said, contently. She turned back to her vegetables.

"I still think you crazy," muttered Ethan.

* * *

As they headed back to class, the message came over the PA system:

"WILL LAYLA WILLIAMS PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE?"

Layla stopped in her tracks. "What did I do?" she asked.

"Maybe she wants to talk to you about Hero class," said Ethan.

"Get real," Layla scoffed. "Only you guys make stink a out of that. The teachers are too mature to make a big deal about this. Well, all except Mr. Boy."

"Well," Will said, "Better not keep the principal waiting."

The others headed off. Layla turned down the hall and headed for Principal Powers' office.

* * *

As Layla, nervously, entered the principal's office, she found Principal Powers finishing some paperwork on her desk. She looked up at Layla as she entered.

"Oh, hello, Layla," she said, smiling, "Take a seat. I'll be right with you."

Layla took a seat in front of the principal's desk.

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" she asked.

Principal Powers smiled. "No," she said, "I'm just curious. I heard you actually turned down the opportunity to transfer into Hero class."

Layla felt her frustration rush back. "Why is everyone on my case about this?" she exclaimed, "I am perfectly happy where I am!"

Principal Powers was a little surprised by Layla's sudden outburst.

"Layla, you realize that you're passing up some great opportunities,"

"Oh, you mean like the opportunity to become a self-centered pompous jerk?"

Principal Powers' eyes widened a bit. "I'm sensing a deeper story."

Layla launched into her story.

"When Will became a hero, he also became a real doochbag. He ditched his real friends to hang out with that witch Gwen and the 'in' crowd. I mean the only reason they liked him was because he had powers. Before that, they wouldn't've given him the time of day. And to think, I spent months trying to get him to notice me and the whole time he was with that she-devil!" She paused, and then looked up, embarrassed, at Principal Powers. "You didn't need to hear that last part."

Principal Powers chuckled. "Layla, I spoke to Will after the dance about his part in all this. He said he was with Gwen, because he thought she sincerely liked him. In fact, she did a pretty good job convincing the whole Stronghold family that she was a saint. As for you getting his attention, what can I say? Will's a guy. And since when do guys get it right the first time?"

Layla nodded, understandingly. "But still, he didn't break up with her until he found out she was a psycho."

"Now what makes you think that?" asked Principal Powers.

Layla scoffed. "Please, that girl had Will wrapped around her little finger. Why would he want to leave his perfect girlfriend?"

Principal Powers continued "Will said he broke up with Gwen the night she had the party at his house. You know why?" Layla shook her head. "Because she was mean to you. He said he wanted to be around you and his other friends more, but Gwen was always around to yank him away. At the party, he told Gwen that if she couldn't accept his friends, then she couldn't accept him, and he let her go."

Layla smiled. All this time, she'd been mad at Will, and now she realized she had no reason to be.

"But still, I don't like using my powers unless I absolutely have to."

Principal Powers smiled. "Liar. Will told me about that, too. He told me you grew a tree in the Stronghold's backyard, so you could meet Will on his roof. He said that you see wilting flowers and you can't help putting life back into them. Then he told me about the lima beans."

Layla smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You have an amazing talent, Layla. If you had just shown that to Coach Boomer during Power Placement, you would be in Hero class already."

The smile faded from Layla's face. "Oh, yeah," she grumbled, "I almost forgot." Layla stood up and started shouting. "Power Placement is the most fascist system I've ever seen. I can't believe it's being practiced in a high school!" She pounded her fist as she shouted. This was her opportunity to make herself heard. "I mean, think about it! All it is, is a teacher saying 'show me what you can do,' and if he likes what he sees, he'll put you in Hero class, and if not, 'Sidekick!' Don't you realize how fascist this whole system is?"

Principal Powers sighed. "First of all, do you mind sitting down and calming down?" Layla sat down, waiting to hear Principal Powers' response to this. "I know Coach Boomer can be a little judgmental, and if it makes you happy, I'll have little talk with him about it. Also, I understand where you're coming from, but Power Placement isn't about whose got the best powers, it's a test of strength."

Layla looked confused.

"Let me put it this way. Your friends, Zach, Ethan and Magenta, they all have some interesting abilities, but do you think they could hold their own in a fight?"

"Absolutely," Layla stated. Principal Powers gave her the look that she wasn't buying it. Layla hung her head and sighed. "No. But, I mean, have you forget what we they did at the homecoming dance?"

"No, I haven't. But they worked together then. And they had you there to help them, and Will, and Warren, and even Mr. Medulla. There's no shame in being a sidekick, but if you have the gift, you should take advantage of it. And when I say that, I hope I don't sound like I'm discriminating."

Layla smiled. "You don't," she said, "But I'm going to hold you to your word. There's no shame in being a sidekick." Layla got up and started for the door. "I appreciate your decision to make me a hero, but I think being a hero should be about more than just ego and cool powers."

"Actually," Principal Powers said, "It wasn't my decision." Layla stopped and turned back to Principal Powers. "It was your classmates."

"What?" Layla said, sitting back down.

"Apparently, your classmates were both very surprised and very impressed by your performance at Homecoming. A lot of them have been talking about when you beat the snot out of Penny. When they found out about your powers, they started wondering why you weren't in Hero class. Then, the other day, the freshmen, starting with your friend, Big Larry, paraded into my office and offered to drop out of Hero class if it meant you would have a place in Hero class. It was very much like that scene from that movie, Rudy." Layla wasn't sure; she'd never seen Rudy. "I told them that none of them would have to do that, and that I would offer you the chance to transfer. Well, if you choose to stay in Sidekick class, that's your choice."

Layla was speechless for a moment. The freshmen class had volunteered to give her a space in Hero class. She turned back to Principal Powers. "But why would the freshman heroes go out of their way for me?" she asked. "I'm not popular."

"Well, apparently you are," replied Principal Powers. "According to your peers, you are smart, kind, friendly, brave, caring, humble, and, oh, yeah, Larry said your pretty and you have 'cool powers'. Now is that what you were aiming for when you came to Sky High?" Layla was stunned, but she nodded. "Layla, I think you're one of the few students who's here for the right reasons. Being a superhero has nothing to do with cool powers and showing off, it's about ideals, protecting the innocent, and standing for something. More than anybody, Layla, I think you have what it takes to be a real hero."

Layla was about to cry. She had no idea that so many people admired her. And Principal Powers told her she was one of the students most qualified to be a hero.

"Is that space in Hero class still open?" Layla asked.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" asked Principal Powers.

Layla nodded, "Oh, yeah."

Principal Powers smiled and shook Layla's hand. "Layla Williams, welcome to Hero class!"

Stepping out of the office, Layla and Principal Powers found a large crowd, which had formed in the hallway. As they stepped out, everyone started to hurry away, pretending to look busy.

Principal Powers smiled. "Folks," the crowd came to a halt. "I know you're all eager to know. I would like to introduce you to Sky High's newest hero, Layla Williams!"

The hallway erupted with applause. Layla made her way through a sea of Hi-5's and pats on the back to where Will and the others were standing. She threw her arms around Will and hugged him.

"Sorry about everything I said about you and Hero class." She said. Will rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"So, what made you change your mind?" he asked.

"One heck of a pep talk!" she answered, breaking the hug.

"So does this mean we can sit at the popular table now?" asked Zach.

Layla laughed. "C'mon, guys," she said, heading off down the hall with her friends.

"So, what exactly did you say about me?" asked Will.


End file.
